chronexiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Watson
"Thank Gods it's time for the DUELS!" - Tom before he realises that DUELS are written exams "I WILL protect everyone!"-Tom's catchphrase in the book that he says every time he faces Vince Basic Voiced by Alejandro Saab in the animated series. Tom is the Nephew of Noemi Watson, and one of the main male protagonists of the novel/show. It is also notable that three generations of Tom's family have been seen in the book and web series, with Aleck Watson (grandfather), Achilles Watson (father), Noemi Watson (aunt) and Tom himself. All 3 males of the generations have had light skin and brown hair, including Tom. He also has a Grey Fae. Appearance Tom is a fair skinned young man, with short, messy dark brown hair and eyes. In the initial trailer, he was once seen as ginger with orange eyes, but it may have been a stylised version. He is also seen wearing a green jacket and black undershirt in trailers and concept art, however his only appearances in the pilot episode are in school uniform. Personality Without reading the book, again, you can't get much context on the main characters, but from the pilot episode, you can gather that he is eager and determined, and enjoys training and spending time with Misty. He is also seen laughing with his dad after a dramatic introduction sequence was ruined by "Calm down Tom, you're just going to school" from his father, Achilles, showing that he does have a sense of humor. In the Novel, you get a much better outlook on Tom's character, since the story is complete. Tom is a kindhearted but hotblooded youth that won't take any trash talk from anyone. He constantly lets his emotions steer him and his actions which also constantly gets him into some huge trouble. He also doesn't care very much for anything in schooling that involves studying, and if it wasn't for Misty's intervention, he surely would've flunked his DUELS. However Tom also can be a bit of a joker sometimes and has a kind heart. Abilities Haz-Blades Tom's primary weapons for the majority of the series are the weapons known as Haz-Blades given to him from his father. Initially they don't appear useful, as they appear as black and white sphere's that automatically attach to his belt, but when pulled off and into one's hands, it transforms into the perfect sword for their wielder and transform depending on who is holding them, evidenced by when Misty picks up one and it turns into a completely different weapon. Tom duel wields the swords and is quite skilled with them. X-Cross The X-Cross, much like his Haz-Blades, were inherited from his father. However, much like Nomei's spellbook, was only obtained after the kidnapping of his parents. The X-Cross was kept in the room he was never allowed in, and when he picked it up, it embedded into his shoulder., branding it with a cross. This bit of ancient technology allows him to channel his mana into the hundred thousands and gives him immense strength when fueled by his emotions and willpower. When he embraces the X-Cross's power, he's overtaken with a grey aura due to his Mana itself being a grey color. Mana His Mana, which is his life force, has been extracted by Flora before in order to compare a human's Mana to Misty's. Flora also mentions that for some strange reason, Misty and Tom's Mana intertwine very well, and according to her, it's very rare for something like this to occur. Misc Tom is shown to be a skilled teacher, guiding Misty with her boomerang practice after school. Since he comes from a long line of "Guardians of Mana", it is safe to assume he is a very capable fighter with most weapons, but his trademark is definitely the sword, like his father. Relationships Achilles Watson and Dyol Hendji Achilles is Tom's father, and the two get along quite well, sharing laughs and battle skills between them, with his father giving him his trademark weapons. Dyol is assumed to be Tom's mother, and nicknames him Tommy so their relationship would be quite happy and on good terms. However he does feel a small bit of resentment towards his father due to the fact that Achilles is almost never home, at least when Tom is in his teen years. His mother typically stays home with him so their bond is a bit closer than his bond with his father. Misty Trachtenberg Misty is Tom's best friend, and they have known each other since the two met on Misty's first day of school when he intervened when she was being bullied by some popular girls. The two are very close, and it is later revealed that Tom has developed deep feelings for her. Nark Shin Nark and Tom get off on the wrong foot after he mentions that he thinks Misty is pretty cute. After much rivalry, Nark realizes how deep a level Tom and Misty are bonded, and backs off, the two going on to become good friends who enjoy poking fun at one another. Noemi Watson Despite her being his aunt, Tom and Noemi are more close, like brother and sister, with him acting as the older brother, whom she respects deeply. Tom always tries to protect her with all he has. Gab At first Tom considers Gab to be a threat and fights him a couple times, but after Gab agrees to join the group, Tom grows to trust Gab with his life and to respect him as a full fledged member of the group. Ryu Starz Tom is a bit wary of Ryu due to his cold persona, but after witnessing some of his amazing feats, Tom grows to respect him as a force to be reckoned with. Asuka Starz The two tend to get along just fine. Tom respects Asuka and Asuka respects Tom. Marle Tom is a bit annoyed sometimes by Marle's goofy antics, but for the most part the two get along fairly well. He was the one that gave Marle her name and he typically respects her. Vince Like his father, and all members of Misty's group, Tom holds a deep hatred for Vince. Vince stands for the opposite of nearly everything Tom and the others believe in, and the capture of the previous elite's members was the icing on the cake. However, unlike the others who simply hate him for what he does, Tom has a special vendetta against Vince. Vince constantly toys with Tom whenever they fight and also uses his magic to give Tom constant nightmares about him being killed after watching the rest of his friends die. Vince uses this reoccurring dream as a conduit to torment Tom even further. Chronexia Chronexia despises Tom and while Tom doesn't know Chronexia isn't Misty, he doesn't exactly enjoy how Misty treats him when Chronexia is in charge or when he walks in on Misty and Chronexia talking. Trivia * Tom is one of the two main protagonists briefly seen at the end of the pilot episode, the other being Misty. * Aleck Watson, Achilles Watson and Tom Watson are three generations of the Watson bloodline shown all in the pilot episode. * Tom was the one that bought Misty her trademark boomerangs for her birthday Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Characters